


Jealous

by ButterflyDreamz



Category: Metallica
Genre: Fanart, Illustration, Kirk in glasses, Klars, M/M, kea era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDreamz/pseuds/ButterflyDreamz
Summary: An illustration inspired by Deadinderry's fic 'Jealous'
Relationships: Kirk Hammett/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadinderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadinderry/gifts).

> To Deadinderry,  
Since I love your Metallica fics a whole lot I HAD to draw something from one of them. Thanks again for writing all the great stories :D

[ ](https://ibb.co/cLwMfcJ)


End file.
